


The Librarians and The return of the King

by Hannahfltx



Series: The Librarians and the path of magic [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:33:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is back, as to why it is unclear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin had returned to the far to familiar place, where he had sat for so long waiting for the return of his king, of his friend, and he knew, somehow, that he was back. Walking around the shore looking he finally spotted the red clad man sitting in the sand, and he ran and tackled into him in a rush of joy. Arthur was startled by suddenly being tackled and started to react when he noticed who it was who had tackled him, Merlin. He started to laugh in relief at seeing his friend, and was happily pulled to his feet and into a small cottage by the shore of the lake, Merlin spent the next few hours catching him up on what he missed, and it was a lot, and they settled into the house together, waiting for something to happen, something that would need Arthur to deal with it, in this time of catching up with each other Merlin became lost in thought and forgot about checking back in with the librarians, they would be able to take care of themselves, they needed to learn how to anyway. 

 

Prospero had been expelled and the librarians were tired, happy for a chance of a break from world ending catastrophes, it was peaceful. They had almost forgotten spending the time with Merlin, his return in the back of their mind. It was a couple of weeks before Excalibur was back to full power it had started to glow, it was filled with a greater power than Flynn had seen before and in the blink of an eye it disappeared.

“What do you mean Cali is gone, gone where?” Flynn was shouting as he stomped around the annex. 

“It was glowing and then it disappeared.” Ezekiel said as he stood next to the table looking at a map of the library.

“We just got him back and now we’ve lost him, again! Why are none of you worried about this, this could be the next world ending event. And here you all are, cataloging!” Flynn continued to shout, almost wanting for something to do.

The other librarians were all brought into the annex due to the shouting and Eve started to try to ask what had happened but it was pointless as Flynn was already started to get ready to leave, so rather than tell him to wait Eve just lifted him off his feet and waited for him to calm down enough to explain what happened. 

When he calmed down and started to explain that Cali was gone Eve let him back down and said, “This may or may not be anything but let's plan for the worst, together, and if there is anything we will be ready for it.” 

Flynn calmed down and started to pull out maps of the leylines and start directing the others to research Arthurian legends so as to try to track down where the sword might turn up. Jenkins strated to try to find a way to contact Merlin to see if he would be able to track the sword and if it was in the hands of the enemy. But there was little response. 

The two in the cottage by the side of the lake sat waiting for something to happen, it was taking some time for anything to be revealed as to why Arthur had returned from the lake. The answer came in time. In the form of Lancelot, the old Lance, not influenced by the powers that had overtaken him before, and with him his sword. 

Merlin looked up at the man in the doorway, he stood sword in hand in the front room of their small home, and he stood greeting his old friend Arthur, who was getting far more excited with the prospect of an adventure, he had started to get a bit sick of being at home constantly. The two were catching up when Arthur walked over to him and asked where his sword was, and Merlin responded,

“I threw it into the lake after you died, if you go over to the lake it should give it back to you.” 

They walked out of the house and up to the edge of the water and there Arthur reached out to the water and Freya threw it back out of the water into his open hand. It was the same as it had been when Merlin first threw it back in, reflecting the rare sunlight peaking through the clouds off the gold colour and Arthur held it into the air inspecting that it was in condition to go into battle. He turned to Merlin, smiled, and started to walk toward him, playfully swooshing the blade in the air. Merlin shook his head and turned to go back inside, it was cold out. 

Having caught up on Lancelot's story, having awoken in a steam, young again, and a need to find Arthur and serve him once more. Merlin knew that the lack of Excalibur would likely upset the Librarians, he knew that he would need to return to them and figure out why the most important person in his life was back. He needed to talk to them, or he could just teleport them to the library with no context… He felt the need to mess with the two man, he rarely got such a chance, so with a smile on his face he teleported all of them to the outside of the annex.


	2. Chapter 2

As Merlin stood outside the annex with two startled knights he smiled at their confusion and walked up to the door to knock. He waited for the other two to join him at the doorway as well as waiting for someone to answer on the other side of the door, he could magic it open but figured it would be fun to surprise both the librarians as well as the knights. They gave Merlin a strange look and the door to the annex opened.

It was Jenkins who opened the door and was surprised to see his king and fellow knight. He quickly bowed to Arthur and looked at his old friends, Arthur who recognised Galahad walked through the door and embraced his fellow in arms. The three of them seemed to have surprised Jenkins and once he had greeted the others he invited them all inside.

As they walked into the annex the other librarians looked up from the desk to see the familiar face enter behind Jenkins. The others who followed Merlin not so similar. They all gathered around and waiting for some explanation. They looked at the man who were with Merlin and Flynn noticed that they both wielded blades. One looked familiar. It was Excaliber being wielded by the man with brown hair. Flynn was about to step forward and demand to know who the man behind Merlin are when the man started to look around and drew Merlin’s attention back to the man, he smiles at the blond one and turns back to look at the librarians and gestures behind him and has the two man stand in front of the librarians. 

“Well.. you know this guy, he tried to rewrite the whole of history, you remember Lancelot.” Merlin said with a smile, the young version of Lance smiled shakily at them and looked down. “And this blond prat here is Arthur Pendragon, my old boss.” Merlin said looking more happy than he had in such a very long time.

The librarians felt like they could not breath. Arthur Pendragon, could he mean, the King Arthur! By the way Merlin was looking at him he could be nothing but the king. They looked at the blond man in a completely different way than they had before. He did not seem to be quite what they had heard about in the myths but still, to get to see king Arthur in person was likely the greatest honor that any man could ever experience. 

“You, are King Arthur, the king of Camelot?” Flynn was the first to talk.

“Well I was, but someone…” He looked at Merlin who was looking away ”told me there is no such thing as Camelot anymore and that I am now king of nothing, it’s probably for the best. I have no idea how anything works in this time.” 

Merlin was laughing and bumped shoulders with Arthur. The two shared a familiar smile.

The librarians rushed the three and started to ask questions, the two knights looked at them with joy and started to share the great stories of their time, and they corrected some of the falsities that time had made in the stories. The two enjoyed embarrassing Merlin, the librarians found this incredibly amusing to watch. 

They talked late into the evening when Merlin felt the sun go down he looked at the brilliant people in the room and said to them, “I was told that Arthur would return when the world needed him most, for him to be here… don’t get me wrong I’m so happy for him to be here… but at what cost…”

Eve looked at the very old tired man and tried to give a reassuring smile and told him, “We deal with world ending disasters on a regular basis, we will face whatever comes together, as a team, and when it does happen… we will be ready.”


End file.
